Christmas Spirit
by Cascore
Summary: Mario throws a Christmas party for what appears to be everyone he's ever met! Luigi hates the party every step of the way! Birdo's there too! Merry Christmas everyone!


**Cascore's Note: So I decided to hop on the Christmas story bandwagon (though I dunno if there is a bandwagon for Christmas here) a little bit early. It was a quickly made story, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

* * *

"Merry Christmas everybody!" Mario shouted jubilantly as he opened the front door to his home, welcoming his many guests for the day. Luigi walked up behind Mario drowsily, yawning.

"What's going—oh my God, why are all these people in our front yard!?" he asked in astonishment.

"Hey Luigi, not cool," Mario scolded. "Don't use His name in vain on His own birthday. Tsk tsk."

The lawn was filled with Toads, Yoshis, princesses, villains, anti-heroes, partners, and miscellaneous others, all ready to celebrate Christmas at the home of Mario and Luigi.

"Mario, you invited all these people to spend Christmas with us!?" Luigi yelled as all one hundred and counting guests barged their way into the house, talking excitedly to each other as they did so. Mario nodded eagerly.

"Of course I did," he said, closing the door behind him as the final guest came in. "We agreed on having a party this year didn't we? Well, here it is!"

"Bro, by party, I meant, like, eight or nine other people," Luigi muttered as he watched the numerous guests somehow manage to maneuver around the house. "And primarily people that we actually like. I mean, Bowser and Wario are here for goodness sake."

"Come on Luigi, it's Christmas, no time to discriminate," Mario said with positive energy. Luigi sighed as Mario turned to address his guests. "Everyone bring their presents!!??" he shouted over all the noise. The room suddenly went dead quiet and every single guest whipped out a present and jutted it into the air with a smile. Mario did so as well at the exact same time as the others while Luigi stared at them all.

"That wasn't weird at all," Luigi muttered as he unceremoniously took out his own present. "Okay, let's get this over with..."

–

"Hey Peach..." Bowser said smoothly as he sidled up to her, causing her to turn around and smile at him. "Did you notice what we're standing under?"

Peach looked up at the ceiling and saw the mistletoe that Bowser was speaking of. She blushed slightly and giggled to herself.

"So...what do you say?" Bowser asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Peach wavered for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure, why not?" Peach said, still holding her smile. Bowser suddenly perked up and Peach gave him a small peck on the cheek, causing him to shout "Sweet!" before promptly falling forward unconscious. Peach giggled and patted Bowser on the head tenderly before moving to a different part of the room. Luigi witnessed the entire event with horror.

"Mario!!" he shouted, getting his nearby brother's attention. Mario approached him with a raised hand.

"Hey Luigi."

"Hey Mario... Peach just kissed BOWSER!!" Luigi yelled. Mario was rather taken aback, but mostly due to his brother's spastic yelling.

"Were they under a mistletoe?" Mario asked. Luigi looked at the ceiling above the passed out Bowser, who was drawing quite a crowd around him that ended up giving each other kisses under the ornament.

"Yes," Luigi answered. Mario nodded.

"Well okay then," he said before abruptly leaving his brother to go to a separate part of the room. Luigi simply stared at him for a while before resolving to forget what he just saw.

–

All one hundred plus people within the household gathered around the nicely decorated Christmas tree. It was present passing time and Luigi was up next to receive a gift from Toadette. The package she handed him was rather small, but she assured him the gift was good.

Luigi opened up the present, finally becoming excited about the day. As he looked on at his gift, his excited smile died away instantly.

"A...name tag?" Luigi said, holding it out before him. Toadette nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, because you're always complaining about people forgetting your name right?" she said excitedly. "Well, now you can wear this around and people will know who you are!" Luigi looked at the name on the tag and instantly frowned.

"Linguini?" he muttered disappointedly. Everyone around him instantly began to murmur.

"Oh, so that's his name."

"Linguini...not too bad."

"I always thought it was Luigi..."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS LINGUINI!!" everyone yelled out at the same time. Luigi furrowed his eyebrows and sank into the crowd.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas to me," he muttered.

–

The feast took place after the rest of the festivities. Evening fell over the land and Mario and Luigi set out a masterfully created banquet for all the guests to eat. Several turkeys and hams were splayed out all over the house on set up tables, along with various vegetables and fruits and a number of assorted drinks, such as sparkling apple cider and eggnog.

Luigi began to feel good about himself, for he was the one who cooked most of the meal and everyone complimented him for a job well done. He didn't even mind the fact that people were still calling him Linguini; he even warmed up to wearing the name tag around to show that he did actually appreciate the gift.

He stood by the window next to the front door and gazed outside with a champagne glass of apple cider in hand. The look of the falling snow was so peaceful that he hardly realized how high the snow had gotten. Looking at the ground, he was shocked to find that the snow had piled up to touch the bottom of the window sill. Since the house was already elevated off the ground by a platform, the fact it was so high as to touch the window sill meant there was at least six feet of snow outside. He located his brother quickly with the dire news.

"Mario, the snow's really high now," Luigi reported worriedly. Mario decided to take a look for himself and opened up the front door. Upon inspecting the flat wall of snow that came up to his neck, he rubbed his chin and appeared to think deeply. He then shut the door and turned to the rest of the group, who all quieted down as they watched him decide what would be done with such massive snow outside.

There was silence.

"SLEEPOVER!!" Mario shouted out, making the house erupt with a simultaneous "YEAH!!" Luigi approached his brother quickly.

"Are you nuts bro!?" he asked with a hushed tongue. "We can keep all these people here. The house is barely enough for us two!"

"Luigi, I'm so disappointed in you," Mario said, pulling his brother aside into a nearby closet, the quietest area in the house. "Come on Luigi, it's Christmas. It's the season of giving and sharing time with friends and enemies alike. We can't possibly push all these people out of here when the snow is so high." Luigi sighed before scratching his head guiltily.

"I know Mario, but really, how are we gonna keep all of them here?" he asked. "All we have are two beds and some chairs. Everyone else is gonna have to sleep on the floor or something."

"It's Christmas Luigi," Mario repeated. "If you believe hard enough and be as good a boy as you possibly can, Santa will bring you anything you wish for." Luigi stared back at Mario in utter astonishment.

"That has NOTHING to do with what I just said," Luigi said angrily. Mario gazed upward at the ceiling, causing Luigi to look up too. His mouth slightly dropped when he spotted the hanging object.

"Oh my...this is awkward..." Mario said as he observed the mistletoe. He looked back at Luigi, who lowered his gaze down to him. Mario raised an eyebrow as if to say "Well?" Luigi could do nothing but blink in astonishment.

"Mario...we're _brothers_..." Luigi argued.

"But it's Christmas tradition," Mario responded.

Before Luigi knew what was going on, Mario had begun to edge closer to him. Luigi slowly backed away as Mario puckered his lips, ready to plant a kiss on his. Suddenly, the door to the closet swung open and everyone in the house stared at Mario and Luigi, who stared back at them. An awkward silence prevailed.

And continued for quite some time.

Then Mario backed away from Luigi and the entire crowd made groans of disappointment.

"I'm sorry guys, I couldn't do it!" Mario said with a smile as he left the closet.

"Ah Mario, we thought if anyone could do it, it would be you!" a few members of the crowd said with a laugh, though they were rather crestfallen.

"Sorry, sorry, I just don't have it in me," Mario admitted as he walked through the reviving crowd to get a glass of eggnog. Everyone suddenly went back to their previous activities as if nothing had happened. Luigi couldn't help but ask though.

"The heck was that all about!?" he yelled as he exited the closet. A Toad passing by him stopped to inform him.

"A few people asked Mario if he would kiss you if you were both under a mistletoe," he said as he took a sip of apple cider. "Mario said he would, but looks like he chickened out in the end."

The Toad left nonchalantly as Luigi stood in silence, completely stunned about how awkward it felt knowing that Mario even said that he would kiss him under a mistletoe. As he began to contemplate the true nature of his brother, one of the guests commanded attention, causing everyone to fall silent at once.

"As long as we're sleeping over..." he began, "Why don't we stay until New Year's!!??"

"YEAH!!!" the crowd yelled in unison, whooping and cheering as they did so. Only Luigi was against the idea, and he slowly retreated back into the closet, simply to get away from all the noise.

He sighed and leaned back to rest against the wall, only to find that someone else was in there now.

"Well hello, big boy," a rather morphed voice said from directly behind Luigi. His eyes shot opened as he slowly turned his head to find that he was, in fact, leaning against Birdo.

The pair both looked up simultaneously. Luigi gained a horrified looked as Birdo grasped onto him with a tight hug.

"Give mama some love!" she said as she began to practically consume Luigi's face with her nozzle. Luigi tried desperately to escape at first, but, finding that her grip was too tight to escape, he decided to give up.

"Oh well, 'tis the season," he muttered. He finally submitted and allowed Birdo to suck his face to her heart's content. At one point, Mario poked his head into the closet to find Luigi and Birdo making out and smiled.

"Now that's the Christmas spirit," he said before closing the door once more.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone, and have a happy New Year!**


End file.
